Breath
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: Two lovers lay in bed together and enjoy just the simple pleasures of waking up.  Tails X Cream.  heh... oh... i'm just too crazy some times...
1. Chapter 1

**Try reading this backwards.**

**xoF lacainaM cihtapohcysP enO - **

**.htaerB ruoY gnidloH yrT dnA ,efiL eviL ,thgiN dooG**

**.seog ti ereh sseug ,yawynA**

**!slooF lirpA ...eheh ...llew dna ...nuf evah lla uoy epoh ...lleW**

**(…)**

.htaerb susrev ssilb ,raw a gnigaw htoB

.devol yeht eno eht fo spil eht gnikees dna sgnul rieht gnirongi dna ssik eht ot no gnignah htoB

.rehto eht htiw sevlesmeht gnirahs ,rehtegot htoB

.dlo werg gninrom eht sa ssilb ni rehto eht htiw ereht tas htoB

.spil sih fo llaf tfos txen eht gnikat spil reh ,keehc reh morf devom eh sa denrut maerC

.keehc reh pu yaw sih deliart eh sa resolc mih gnillup ,daeh sih fo kcab eht to evom hnah reh tlef sliaT

.ssik etanoissap a saw kcen reh no noitasnes eht noos dna ,hteet neht spil erom saw ereht enob ralloc reh nO

.ecaf reh sdrawot deunitnoc eh sa delggig maerC "!sliaT hhA"

.redluohs reh no gnilbbin ylthgil elihw derepsihw sliaT "!uoy tae tsuj dluoc I oS"

.deticxe fi sa tib llams a tsuj evom maerV tlef eH ".xof a m'I dnA"

.tsiaw reh dnuora smra sih gnipparw dias sliaT "tibbar a era uoY"

.sih htiw ecaf reh fo edis eht delzzun eh sa kcab kool t'ndid maerC

.rea reh otni yltfos dias eh ".aedi na evah I ,lleW"

.reh deppots eh litnu sliaT tsap pils ot detrats ehS

.pu gnittis dias ehS ".yrgnuh si enoemos ekil sdnoS"

.ylthgil dehgual ehs sa hcamots sih ta nwod decnalg maerC

.SliaT morf gnitanigiro elbmurg wol a yb detpurretni ton fi deunitnoc evah dluow tnemom tcefrep sihT

.deen reve yeht gnihyreve sa devres that dna ,seye yeht ni rehto eht htiw ereht dial hcaE

.gnihtyreve htiw dellif erew ,gnitcartsid gnihton ,ysion gnihton ,edistuo gnihton ,gnihton fo setunim eviF

.ssel gninaem rieht gnikam tuohtiw yas reven dluoc yeht snoitome eht htiw dellif meht neewteb ecnelis eht ,smra rieht ni rehto eht htiw ylpeed delims htoB

.gnitrap sevlesmeht dnuof owt eht yllaniF

.resolc meht dellup ot dehcatta erew yeht smra eht sa gninaem htiw tub ylrfos deppirg sdnaH

.niap fo tib tsethgils eht esuac t'ndid tub rehto hcae ta dehsup spil tfoS

.ere yal yeht sa owt eht ssorca yaw rieht decart yltfos skcirpnip prahs ehT

.moor eht ssorca levart skcirpnip thgil eht gnikam .yks eht ni rehgih esor nus eht edistuO

.ecarbme eht otni repeed flesreh dellup ehs sa dedaf elggig eht ,hguoht nooS

.hcuot rednet sih ot ylrhgil delggig maerC

.ssik rieht ot resolc mih gnillup dnah reh ,deah sih fo kcab eht no snethgit pirg s'maerC sa pu esir ruf fo stfut nedloG

.spil eht no reh gnissik erofeb srepsihw sliaT "lortnoc ria that ypoC"

.krims a htiw syas maerC "gnidnal rof raelc si enalp ehT"

.reh dniheb xaler ti stel dna rae reh stfil ylrednet sliaT

.noitcurtsbo eht stfil dna weiv reh sretne tcejbo nedlog egral A

.nosaer emos rof deliev si llits meht fo eno tub seye reh snepo maerC

.niaga keehc reh gnissik retfa seilper sliaT "gninroM"

.s'reh selzzun niaga ecno daeh sih sa yltfos syas ehS "sliaT gninroM"

.tfos sleef llits ecarbme eht tey niap tuohtiw gnivom fo elbapacni ylsselepoh htob era yeht llit sreh htiw elgnim sgel sih dna ,rethgit mih tsniaga ydob reh sserp smra siH

.reh no girp sih snethgit daetsni dna etailater t'nseod sliaT

.dnah reh htiw resolc mih sllup ehs tub kcab evom ot seog erugif tsrif ehT

.ruf reh tsap gnihsup hcuot s'ti ,niks reh nopu ecarbme driht a sleef ehS

.kcarc a tsuj nepo seye reh stel maerC dna daeh reh nopu ecarbme tfos rehtonA

.keehc s'erugif tsrif eht nopu dnah reh sah noos erugif dnoces eht ekawa ylluf t'nsi seye reh gniliev sniatruc egnaro eht dniheb dleh dnim gnirac eht hguohtlA

.erutsiom fo tnih tsellams eht tsuj sevael that ecarbme tfos a stnal elzzum serugif tsrif eht meht nopU

.desolc era yeht nehw neve erugif tsrif eht ecitne that seye ylevol reh dnuora olah a sa stca gniroloc egnaro reH

.peels ni daeh s'erugif dnoces eht tsniaga selzzun yltfos daeh srenwo eht sa tib a rof epahs s'ti sesol elims ehT

.erugif dnoces eht morf detcepxe evah ylno dluoc eno that ycaciled eht htiw kcab dellup era spil gnortS

.tnecserc nwod edispu na gnimrof edistuo eht ot wodniw rieht ,ria eht ot desopxe hteet swohs gnitrap tfos A

.srae srenwo s'ti sdrawot drawpu ylthgils dellup si elzzum eht sa wodahs eht evlossid ot tey evah thgil fo skcrpnip wef ehT

.elzzum etihw sih revo wodahs niaf a stsac redluohs sih yaw tnecedni na ni ton tub dehtolcnu yletelpmoc ,erugif tsrif eht si mra eht gniwolloF

.nwog eht fo renwo eht tsniaga thgit ti gnillup ,ti revo tsac neeb sah mra nedlog gnorts a revewoh kaep s'ti hcaer nac nwogthgin eht erofeB

.sredluohs serugif dnoces eht revoc ot pu gnidnetxe ydob eulb ybab s'ti ,gel eht otno nwod sedir meh etihw A

.trapa meht llet ot drah si ti rehtegot seolc os era htob tub eno nedlog eht neht rellams hcum si eno sihT

.ydob srenwo now s'ti ot pu yaw sti skrow that gnikcab nat a fo pot no seot egnaro htiw dekram si tI

.toof dnoces a yb detpurretni si gel eht ,revewoh yawflaH

.renwo s'ti ot pu sdael gel rednels gnol a elkna eht morF

.elkna na ssorc yeht llit toof eht pu ecal sriah tfos

.ti ta dehsup toof wolley a sa ,egnar niatnuom a elbmeser ot gninnigeb ,pu dehcnub rehtruf saw retrofmoc ehT

.deb a fo toof eht ta pu dehcnub yal that retrofmoc a delkceps syar ynit riehT

.edahs nrow llew a hguorht yaw rieht thguof thgil o skcirpnip etacileD

**(…)**

htaerB

**(…)**

**Anyway, here is my april fools gag, the entire story is backwards.**

**Hope you all had a sense of humor and those who really want to can try to read it but don't hurt yourself.**

**Anyway, since i'm still not a total jerk i'll have the normal version up tomorrow so you can all enjoy it then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breath**

**(…)**

Delicate pinpricks of light fought their way through a well worn shade.

Their tiny rays speckled a comforter that lay bunched up at the foot of a bed.

The comforter was further bunched up, beginning to resemble a mountain range, as a yellow foot pushed at it.

Soft hairs lace up the foot till they cross an ankle.

From the ankle a long slender leg leads up to it's owner.

Halfway however, the leg is interrupted by a second foot.

It is marked with orange toes on top of a tan backing that works its way up to it's own owners body.

This one is much smaller then the golden one but both are so close together it is hard to tell them apart.

A white hem rides down onto the leg, it's baby blue body extending up to cover the second figures shoulders.

Before the nightgown can reach it's peak however a strong golden arm has been cast over it, pulling it tight against the owner of the gown.

Following the arm is the first figure, completely unclothed but not in an indecent way his shoulder casts a fain shadow over his white muzzle.

The few pinpricks of light have yet to dissolve the shadow as the muzzle is pulled slightly upward towards it's owners ears.

A soft parting shows teeth exposed to the air, their window to the outside forming an upside down crescent.

Strong lips are pulled back with the delicacy that one could only have expected from the second figure.

The smile loses it's shape for a bit as the owners head softly nuzzles against the second figure's head in sleep.

Her orange coloring acts as a halo around her lovely eyes that entice the first figure even when they are closed.

Upon them the first figures muzzle plants a soft embrace that leaves just the smallest hint of moisture.

Although the caring mind held behind the orange curtains veiling her eyes isn't fully awake the second figure soon has her hand upon the first figure's cheek.

Another soft embrace upon her head and Cream lets her eyes open just a crack.

She feels a third embrace upon her skin, it's touch pushing past her fur.

The first figure goes to move back but she pulls him closer with her hand.

Tails doesn't retaliate and instead tightens his grip on her.

His arms press her body against him tighter, and his legs mingle with hers till they are both hopelessly incapable of moving without pain yet the embrace still feels soft.

"Morning Tails" She says softly as his head once again nuzzles her's.

"Morning" Tails replies after kissing her cheek again.

Cream opens her eyes but one of them still is veiled for some reason.

A large golden object enters her view and lifts the obstruction.

Tails tenderly lifts her ear and lets it relax behind her.

"The plane is clear for landing" Cream says with a smirk.

"Copy that air control" Tails whispers before kissing her on the lips.

Golden tufts of fur rise up as Cream's grip tightens on the back of his head, her hand pulling him closer to their kiss.

Cream giggled lightly to his tender touch.

Soon though, the giggle faded as she pulled herself deeper into the embrace.

Outside the sun rose higher in the sky, making the light pinpricks travel across the room.

The sharp pinpricks softly traced their way across the two as they lay there.

Soft lips pushed at each other but didn't cause the slightest bit of pain.

Hands gripped softly but with meaning as the arms they were attached to pulled them closer.

Finally the two found themselves parting.

Both smiled deeply with the other in their arms, the silence between them filled with the emotions they could never say without making their meaning less.

Five minutes of nothing, nothing outside, nothing noisy, nothing distracting, were filled with everything.

Each laid there with the other in they eyes, and that served as everything they would ever need.

This perfect moment would have continued if not interrupted by a low grumble originating from Tails.

Cream glanced down at his stomach as she laughed lightly.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." She said sitting up.

She started to slip past Tails until he stopped her.

"Well, I have an idea." He said softly into her ear.

Cream didn't look back as he nuzzled the side of her face with his.

"You are a rabbit" Tails said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And I'm a fox." He felt Cream move just a small bit as if excited.

"So I could just eat you!" Tails whispered while lightly nibbling on her shoulder.

"Ahh Tails!" Cream giggled as he continued towards her face.

On her collar bone there was more lips then teeth, and soon the sensation on her neck was a passionate kiss.

Tails felt her hand move to the back of his head, pulling him closer as he trailed his way up her cheek.

Cream turned as he moved from her cheek, her lips taking the next soft fall of his lips.

Both sat there with the other in bliss as the morning grew old.

Both together, sharing themselves with the other.

Both hanging on to the kiss and ignoring their lungs and seeking the lips of the one they loved.

Both waging a war, bliss versus breath.

**(…)**

**Well... hope you all have fun... and well... hehe... April Fools!**

**Anyway, guess here it goes.**

**Good Night, Live Life, And Try Holding Your Breath.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**

**.sdrawkcab siht gnidaer yrT**


End file.
